And You Are?
by Impossible Oswin
Summary: The Doctor runs into an old friend, who at first doesn't recognize him. Please R/R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. But if I DID, Jack would be returning for the 50th anniversary.**

The Doctor sighed in frustration.

"Honestly, Pond..." He grumbled. "I don't see what you're so up-in-a-muck about. It's cool. And it's my head, not yours."

Amy glanced at Rory, who shrugged in response.

"Doctor. Lose the fez. I know you're a time lord or whatever, but I'm a human, and we're on earth, and on earth... Fezzes aren't in the least bit 'cool.' You've got absolutely no sense of style."

Turning a deep shade of red, the childish alien averted his eyes and adjusted his bow tie. "You humans have no concept of cool."

He placed the fez back on the shelf of Costume Co. and beckoned to his companions.

"Come along, Ponds," he muttered grumpily as they walked out. "Back to the T.A.R.D.I.S."

Rory stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk. "Now that we've gone and run your little 'errand'... can we please go back to Space Florida? I'm a bit… concerned."

The Doctor continued walking without a backward glance. "It's not my fault you left your father at the beach, Rory," he barked distastefully. "Brian Pond knows perfectly well the dangers of travelling with me. It's fine. He'll be fine. As…. as long as he doesn't go in the ocean water. There's a really, very dreadful…" he trailed off. "Well, never mind. What's done is done."

Throwing his hands into the air, Rory sighed. "My father is not a Pond. And neither am I, for that matter! The name is Williams. Rory Williams."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Pond."

Amy nudged the two men. "Right. So, if you two are done bickering, you might wanna notice that there's a man staring at the T.A.R.D.I.S. Just... Sitting there, staring, really."

The Doctor looked up. "What ma-"

He immediately froze and turned white as a sheet.

"Okay, guys." He whispered out of the side of his mouth, continuing to stare at the mysterious, brown-haired gentleman guarding his T.A.R.D.I.S in horror. "When I say run... Run. Okay? Ru-"

"-Doctor!" The man spotted the three and leaped into the air. He began to sprint towards them.

The trio stood, paralyzed. Rory elbowed the Doctor. "Who is that and why exactly should we be running?"

"He's... An anomaly. Friend. An anomaly friend. Yes. This is bad, this is very, very not good."

The man barreled forward with an enormous grin on his face. His long, blue trench-coat billowed behind him.

"Now, J-" The Doctor was interrupted once more as Rory  
-the-Roman was enveloped in a great bear hug.

"Oof," The Doctor's companion reeled backwards before regaining his balance. "Um..."

"Doc! It's great to see you again. You know, it almost looked as if you were going to run away from me, if I do say so myself."

Speechless, Rory looked to Amy for help. She shrugged. "I'm not-"

"So you've regenerated! You've done it again. Getting younger by the day. And these must be your new companions!" He turned towards the Doctor and Amy, taking the Scottish girl's hand and giving it a gentle kiss.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he flashed a smile. "And I must say, you are beautiful."

Amy smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Why, thank you. Quite the gentleman, aren't you."

"And does the beautiful girl have a name?"

Rory stepped in between the two. "Yeah, excuse me, but that's my wife."

Jack frowned for a moment, then laughed in disbelief. "So you're doing the whole marriage thing, now, are you? You never cease to surprise me, Doc."

"Listen, I'm actually not-"

"It's okay. That means I can have YOU," the leader of Torchwood winked at The Doctor. "All to myself. Unless this one's yours, too?" He raised an eyebrow and laughed at Rory before giving the stunned Time Lord's hand a good shake.

"You already know who I am." the Captain winked once more and gave the flustered man a once-over. "What about you, hmm? Busy tonight?"

"Jack! Stop it! Stop... Looking at me like that." The Doctor flailed his arms awkwardly in Jack's face as its look of confidence was replaced by realization. "I'M the Doctor. Me. THAT," he looked pointedly at the stiff man to his left. "Is Rory. Rory Pond-"

"-Williams."

"MY companion. And, yes, we are busy tonight. Extremely busy. With... A... Fez convention. Very boring, you wouldn't want to attend anyway. So," he concluded. "We must be going now, so nice to run into an old friend, see you in a bit, 'kay, bye! Come along, Ponds." The Doctor side-stepped Captain Harkness and began to briskly power-walk away before he felt a tug on the back of his tweed jacket.

"Now, Doctor. I know exactly what you're doing."

"What? Me? Running away from you because you're basically a paradox? Well, I never!" He gulped and adjusted his already-in-place bowtie.

Jack smiled grimly. "Look, I get it. Nobody wants to hang with the immortal guy. There's nothing you can do to fix me, I know. But... Let me just buy you and your friends a drink. One galactic space-soda. Just to catch up, to talk for time's sake."

Amy and Rory exchanged glances as the Doctor stopped.

"Do we have a deal?"

Slowly, the Time Lord nodded. "Okay. But only this once. And... And no funny business! I don't want to see you... Flirting... With anyone else for the rest of the day!" He enunciated the word 'flirting' with a scowl.

"Deal."

"Good."

"Maybe."

"Jack!"

"Sorry, can't make any promises!"

**...**

"Hey, Doctor, do you have the feeling we forgot something important?" Amy laughed as she watched Captain Jack Harkness rock the karaoke station.

"Nah." The time lord took a sip from his special bendy straw (the one that adds fizz) and waved her away. "And even if we did, I'm sure it'll come to us soon."

Rory banged his head on the bar table.

**...**

Meanwhile, in Space Florida, Brian Pond sat on a rock, talking to a space-duck.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon. It's only been, what?" He checked his watch. "Seven hours! See? They're coming. Definitely. Just you wait."

The duck blinked, then picked up a rock in its beak and hopped away. It had duck-y problems and having to listen to some human would not be one of them.

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it, review and favorite! If you hated it, review and tell me why! And if you review, it maybe probably increases your chances that the Doctor will land in your yard. Just saying.**


End file.
